A (not so) Secret Romance
by lonelygirl719
Summary: Ashiya leaves home for a couple of hours. What will Maou and Lucifer do for fun while he's away? Contains yaoi boy x boy stuff so nosebleeds beware! Really super fluffy and cute.
1. Chapter 1: When everyone leaves

"Are you sure you will be fine while I'm gone?" Ashiya asked Maou and that got my immediate attention.

"Relax Ashiya! So what if you're going to be gone for a day? Not even a day, more like...8 hours." Maou said resting his arm on the table.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Ashiya said and Maou smiled.

"Come on. Take your time. There's no rush, we'll be fine." Maou reassured. Ashiya sighed and got ready to leave for...wherever he was going.

"I'll be back around 5." Ashiya states before walking out the door and I sigh in relief. I look over at Maou who is devilishly grinning at me.

"I thought he'd never leave." Maou said standing up from our tiny table and he walked towards me. I closed my laptop and I turned towards him giving him a sexy smile back. He kneels down and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back as best as I could, as I am new at this sort of relationship. The relationship being the demon king, Sadao Maou's secret lover. Shocking as it sounds I know. But being in a tiny apartment with 2 bi-sexual demons, this can happen, and it did. Maou breaks the kiss and softly pushes me down to the ground and climbs on top of me. He reconnects our lips together and I am in heaven. This only happens when Ashiya is gone and nobody is around bothering us like Emi or Suzuno. When it does happen, I try to enjoy it the best I can. He licks the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I run my hands through his beautiful blue hair and I open my mouth, accepting his request. I never really pegged myself as being gay, or even bi-sexual for that matter, but seeing as I enjoy this, even I, can surprise myself. Maou moved his tongue into my mouth and I moaned unconsciously, getting slightly turned on by this make-out session. He noticed my arousal as we fought for dominance. He won, like always, and his tongue roamed around my mouth, feeling every inch of me. He slid his hand down to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up a little and he broke the kiss and took off my shirt. I blushed a little as he admired me like it was the first time seeing me like this. "You look amazing." He breathed out before hungrily kissed me again.

And then the door opened up and someone came in.

"Maou-!" Emi shouted while busting in through the door and instantly saw us. On the floor. Kissing. And I am shirtless.

Her face turns pure white and Suzuno and Chiho's face popped up from over her shoulders and they both gasp with shock. My face turns pink with embarrassment and I hate life right now. How are we gonna talk our way out of this?!

"...Hey guys." Maou said as calmly as he could even though I knew that he was freaking out on the inside. Maou glances at me and then gets off of me, I grab my shirt and I quickly put it on. Maou turns over to the girls and says, "What's up?" I look at him like he's stupid.

"What's... " Emi barely even whispered and is clearly in shock.

Suzuno was the first one to shake out of her daze. "So this is what demons do when they're alone..." Suzuno said and my face turned red.

"I am a fallen angel. Not a demon." I said in my defense.

"Does it matter?! Maou! What the fuck?!" Emi practically shouted. We were both surprised to see how worked up about it.

"Emi calm down!" Maou jumped up off the floor, trying not to get killed by this raging psychopath.

I scoot back to where I was sitting before at my computer and I opened my laptop, disappointed at the recent events. I try not to show my emotions though, why I do that is beyond me. I guess guys aren't supposed to show emotions and I follow that rule subconsciously.

"I am so sorry to barge in on you two but... " Suzuno says and I tune her out. The one time I get alone time with my boyfriend... no I shouldn't say that Maou is my boyfriend. We just hook up sometimes when we're alone. What do humans call it?

 _Sex buddies._

 _That's all I am to him. Some toy that he can play around with when he's bored or sexually frustrated._

 _I am Maou's dirty little secret._

 _Some useless piece of trash..._

Then I realized that I'm crying. A stray tear fall from my eye and I quickly wipe it away. I blink a couple of times and I try to stop. Luckily I do.

"Can't this wait another time?!" Maou shouts and Emi says, "You can sleep around with whoever you want after this. But right now we need you." I hear Maou sigh and I pray that he doesn't accept.

"Fine I'll go."

...God hates me doesn't he? Oh what kind of question is that? Of course he does.

"Okay. Now come on." Emi says and Maou walks to my desk and I turn to see what he wants. He bends down and gives me a long kiss on the lips and I'm shocked for a second but then I cherish the kiss. The three girls squeal in disgust and they look away. He pulls away and looks deep into my eyes. "I'll be back later." Maou says and pokes my nose and he straightens up and walked towards the girls. "Oh grow up girls. Let's go already." Maou said and he pushed past the girls. Chiho, Suzuno and Emi both look at me with disgust and I wave to them. Emi rolls her eyes and shuts the door. I feel so giddy that Maou kissed me goodbye I squealed and giggled like a schoolgirl and rolled around on the floor with excitement.

I can't wait for him to come home~


	2. Chapter 2: What am I to you?

I laid on my back, swooning about all of the recent events. Even though this has happened 3 times, the first time is when Ashiya went to the store and Maou wanted to have sex, the second time is when I got hard and Maou decided to "help me out". The third time was two weeks ago, when me and him watched a movie and he got way too touchy during it and one thing led to another. He is absolutely perfect but I doubt we'll go out after all of this. If the girls know then it'll most likely stop immediately. I just can't wait till he gets home so he can explain to me what is going to happen now that they know...

Later~

"Hey." Maou said, walking through the door about an hour later after he left. I looked over at him from my laptop and I couldn't help but to smile. I closed my laptop screen and I turned around to face him. I was reading stuff on a website called, "Tumblr".

"Hi." I say, my heart racing in anticipation. Should I say what's on my mind?

"What's with that look?" Maou asked me, walking towards me. I blink a couple of times and I look down at the ground and I freeze up. I have no Idea what to say. Maou kneeled down to the ground and he lifted my chin up so I would look up at him. I stared into his orange eyes and he leans in towards me. My eyes flutter shut and our lips touch. My breathing quickens and he drops to his knees. I waste no time at all and I confidently run my tongue on the bottom of his lip. He chuckles in surprise and opens his mouth and I bravely tackle him down to the ground, declaring my dominance to him. I fiercely attack him with my tongue and he tries to keep up with me. Our make out session becomes heated in a matter of seconds. Maou moans into the kiss as we both try to win our battle of dominance. Drool starts to dribble down Maou's face but neither of us really seem to care at this point. Maou gives up after a while and let's me have this one, and I roam my tongue around his mouth until I need to come up for air. I break the kiss and we both pant out of breath like we just ran a race.

"Wow." Maou said in between breaths. "Where did that come from?" He asked me, looking into my eyes. I stared into his eyes and I shrugged, smiling like an idiot.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Maou says and he kissed me again. He pulled me close to him and hugged me. I rested my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair lovingly. I snuggled into him warmly and cherished every second of it. Then he said the 3 best words you can ever say to someone;

"I love you."

I looked at him with shock. "...You love me?" I asked, not believing the words he clearly just said. He looked at me with a softened expression on his face. "Yeah. I do." He said and I kissed and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too!" I said squeezing him, I wanted to cry, I felt so loved. Maou rolled me over so he was the one on top of me. We both look up at each other and we kiss each other sweetly.

Then the door opened.

"...Sire?"

 **A/N: Part three anyone? Tell me if you do! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome home!

"...Sire?" Maou and I both stare at the demon General that just walked in.

"Hey Ashiya..." Maou said at him.

"What's going on here?" Ashiya asked even though...it's pretty obvious.

"Um...well..." Maou glanced at me.

"We're just chilling." I say and Maou and Ashiya both stare at me.

"Right...So when you're finished "chilling", can you tell me what's really going on?" Ashiya said walking into the apartment, closing the door.

"Do you really have to ask? Is it not obvious?" I ask and Maou got up off of me.

"I'm gonna talk to him now." Ashiya said to me and he looked at Maou. "What's the meaning of this? Are you two in relationship now?" Ashiya asked. Maou looked frozen and I looked at him confused. Why is he acting like this...? If he loves me, can't he just be open about it and say yes?

"About that um..." Maou struggled to find words.

"It's a yes or a no." I say to him.

"...I don't really... " Maou said and he looked at me. I look back at him. He took a deep breath and looked back at Ashiya. "Look... Yes we are. Sorry for not telling you sooner and having you find out like this."

Ashiya looked at the ground and thought about his words. "Wait... Told me sooner...? How long has this been going on...?"

"Uh... " Maou looked at me. "A month...?" Maou said unsure.

"Am I the only one who knows...?" Ashiya asked.

"No... Emi, Suzuno, and Chi knows... they found out today." Maou answered.

"So what now...?" I ask.

"Nothing. I don't really care what you two do together when I'm away. It's none of my business. The girls shouldn't pry into your relationship either. It's whatever you guys want to do." Ashiya said.

"Thanks." Maou said. I smile and I stand up and I hug my boyfriend.

"Now that doesn't mean that you get to be all lovey dovey around me." Ashiya teases and I smirk at him.

"You jealous?" I say and I kiss my boyfriend on the cheek, getting a disgusted groan out of Ashiya.

"What did I just say?" Ashiya said.

"You're lucky I just kissed him on the cheek." I say pointing at Ashiya.

"Sire~" Ashiya whined. Maou chuckled.

"Knock it off." Maou says to me and I pout.

"Guess nothing really changed." Ashiya said and I stick my tongue out at him and I went to my desk.

* * *

"Lucifer." Maou calls out to me.

"What?" I answer to him.

"Go to bed." Maou says setting out his bedding next to where Ashiya put his.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Because I don't want you to die of exhaustion or be tired in the morning." Maou says to me and he gets into his bed.

"But-!" I protest but Maou gives me a stern look and I knew that he wasn't changing his mind anytime soon. "Fine. But only if I get to sleep with you." Maou and Ashiya both gives me a look. Maou looks at Ashiya and Ashiya lays down and covers himself.

"No." Ashiya said.

"Fine." I say and I go back to looking at the computer. Maou reaches over and unplugs the main cord, turning off the computer altogether.

"Hey!" I shout at him. He lays down and gets comfy.

"Turn off the light will ya?" Maou says and I glare at him. I stand up but my feet wobble and I try to take a step. I fall to the floor.

"Owch." I mumble..

"You okay?" Maou asked me.

"Like you'd care." I say glaring at him.

"Is sleeping next to me really that important to you?" Maou says and I shake my head and I get up, keeping my balance. I walk over and turn off the light.

"Thank you." Ashiya said.

"Uh huh." I hum and I walk back over to my desk and I grab my pasta console.

"Lucifer go to bed." Maou says to me. I ignore him and start playing a game. I turn off the sound so they can sleep as I laid down on the floor. I play the game in the dark for about 5 minutes until I heard Maou get out of bed and he crawled up towards me. I pause my game and look up at him. He looks me in the eye and kisses me. He grabs my free hand and holds it and he reaches for my other hand and he snatches my pasta console out of my hand. He breaks the kiss and stands up quickly before I could react.

"W-wh- hey!" I managed to say sitting up.

"Go to bed. You'll get this back in the morning." Maou says and he goes back to bed. I sit there for a while in the dark pouting until I lay back down on the floor. I rolled over onto my stomach and I crawl into my box. I closed my eyes and hoped I would fall asleep soon. About 15 minutes later I saw Maou peering into the box.

"What's up?" I whispered to him.

"I just had to wait till Ashiya to fall asleep. Wanna sleep with me still?" Maou asked. "Sleep _next_ to me still?" Maou corrected himself, knowing my answer to the first one.

"Okay. Wait, here or over there?" I ask him.

"Can two people fit into this box?" Maou responds.

"It'd be a tight fit." I say.

"I've dealt with tight fits before."

I blink and look up at him. "That better not be a sexual reference towards me in any way." I say to him.

"Of course not." He says and he grins at me. I hit him in the shoulder and he quietly whines. "Rude." Maou says to me and I look at him.

"I'm rude?" I ask him.

"It was a joke." Maou says and he kisses me. "Just a joke." He kisses me once more. "So where do you wanna sleep?"

"I kinda want to sleep where you sleep. I've always wanted to." I say and Maou stands up and waves for me to follow him. I get up _quietly_ out of my bed, box, whatever, and I follow him. He unfolds the covers and gets in, careful not to disturb Ashiya, and opens the blankets up a little for me to get in too. I crawl in next to him and Maou neatly covers both of us with the blankets. I snuggled up against him as we both laid on our sides, cuddling together as we both fall asleep.

And that was the best sleep I had in years.

 **A/N: Okay, okay! Here's chapter 3. Stop clawing at my door already. Wait never mind, that was just my cat. If you want a chapter 4, please tell me so and, what do you want to happen? I'm open for suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4: Then next morning

I awake with my eyes being burned by the sun. I try to think of why it is so bright, considering it's always dark inside my box. My memory floods back to me from the previous night and I realize that I slept in my boyfriend's bed and he is now currently sleeping next to me. I smile and I snuggle closer to him. I inhale and I smell a nice blend of kiwis. I sniff and realize that it's his hair that is giving off that amazing smell. I move my hand under the pillow to get comfy but I feel something touch my hand. I pick it up and look at it and realize that it is my pasta console. Maou stifles a giggle and I look at him.

"Your face was priceless right there." Maou said and I squish him with my 'good morning' hug that I now have started today.

"Good morning my love." I say to him.

"Morning." Maou says back.

"Good morning." Ashiya said leaning up against the counter.

"Hey Ashiya." Maou said rolling onto his back. I still kept my grip on his waist, I rested my head on his chest.

"I told you no. I don't wanna see this." Ashiya said.

"Sorry." Maou said getting up. He sat up and stretched, and proceeded to stand up. I kept laying down on his bed and Maou and Ashiya both stared at me.

"Lucifer get up." Maou told me.

"Can I sleep here again tonight?" I asked clutching the blankets. Maou looked at Ashiya.

"It's up to him. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable." Maou said to me. Ashiya crossed his arms.

"Look, I don't want to be stuck between two sweethearts all day." Ashiya paused. " _But_ I don't want to be the one to separate you guys because you two are in a relationship, after all." Ashiya looked at us. "I'm at a crossroads with this as you can see." Ashiya said.

"I wanna sleep with you though." I say and Maou and Ashiya both look at me weird. "Next. I wanna sleep next to you. What's up with you and your dirty minds?" I say to them.

"Soo... with sleeping arrangements..." Maou said.

"As long as you guys aren't doing anything weird at night I'm fine with it." Ashiya says.

"Does that include-" Maou shoots a glare at me. "Yes it does, okay." I answer myself.

"Wow where did you find this catch at?" Ashiya asked sarcastically.

"One in a million." Maou said.

"Wait, what the crap?! We're dating, you're supposed to be nicer to me and protect me!" I shout at them.

"You're supposed to be nicer too. And I've protected you enough, remember the bridge incident? You almost killed us. I don't think you deserve going out with me for after what you've done." Maou answered back childishly, crossing his arms. I didn't say anything back though, I just looked away. I blinked a couple of times and I got up and plugged back in my computer, turning it on. Does he really mean that? I sat down at the desk and I stared at the monitor, waiting for it to load.

"Wait, hey." Maou said and he walked up closer to me. "I didn't mean that. I was kidding." I still stared at the monitor though. He's right, I don't deserve him. I'm a crappy boyfriend and he'll probably leave me soon enough. "Lucifer look at me. I was kidding. You do deserve me." Maou said and he walked over to my left side and sat down on his knees. "Lucifer~" Maou drew out my name in hopes that I would answer him. The screen loaded and I typed in my password and it loaded some more. I glanced at him and he was looking at Ashiya. Or at least that direction. He looked back at me and I looked back at the computer. He leans on me and eventually presses all his weight on me and I try holding him up but he's way too heavy. I fall to the ground and he gets on top of me.

"Dont ignore me. I was kidding. Just a joke." Maou said and he kisses me like he did last night... with the same lines.

"Shut up. You said that last night." I say annoyed. He flicked my forehead.

"Don't tell me to shut up. I own you." Maou said and he grins. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad? I'm not mad." I say to him.

"You were sulking."

"Two different words." I say to him.

"Im sorry. I was kidding about what I said. I love you and you deserve me. Probably even better than me, I'm an idiot after all." Maou said and I grin at him.

"I forgive you." I say to him and he smiles. " _This_ time." I add and he chuckled.

"You're too adorable." Maou said and he kisses me once more. Then I remember Ashiya was in the room. I look over and Maou kinda reads my mind and looks at Ashiya too. He was smiling at the both of us.

"Aww. And who says demons don't have hearts?"

 **A/N: Chapter 5 is coming soon, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: The sniffles

**A/N: Thanks to NightStory for the idea of this chapter! Any more chapter stories for me please say so!**

 **By the way... llamas are taking over the world. Save the water supply.**

Maou put on his shoes for work as I browsed the internet for magical energy spots. I looked outside and saw that it was getting really cloudy.

"Take an umbrella." I say to him.

"Why?" Maou asked me.

"Because on Earth water falls from the sky. I don't want you to get sick from it." I say turning around.

"I know what rain is. Besides, Chiho said you can't get sick by being cold." Maou says to me.

"That's true. But you become more receptive to certain illnesses like a cold when you are cold."

"Okay, mom." Maou replied.

"Hey, that's my line." I paused. "But if you get stuck out in the rain-"

"It's my fault." Maou finished.

"You would listen to Ashiya if he told you to bring an umbrella." I mumbled.

"Okay. I'll take an umbrella. But it's not gonna rain." Maou said and he left. Well, after he gave me a kiss goodbye, of course.

* * *

A couple of hours later, I heard the sound of thunder and I looked outside. The rain faintly tapped on the window as I got up and put on my shoes. I went out to the stairs and watched the rain fall peacefully outside. I always love storms, I have no idea why. I would like it if somebody could share this exquisite moment with me. But, Maou is working right now, glad I had him bring an umbrella, and Ashiya absolutely hates me. No way I'm ever just gonna 'hang out' with him like this. A strike of lightning flashes across the sky and it brightened the landscape. The wind got stronger and a blast of cold wind blew in my face, and I got a chill so I went back inside. I took off my shoes and I shivered. I walked over to the closet and got out a blanket. I walk back over to the desk and wrap myself in it and I hear the door open. I turn around and see that Maou is standing there soaking wet.

"I told you it was gonna rain!" I rush over him and I put my hand on his face. "You're freezing! What happened?" I ask him.

"Well... Chi didn't have an umbrella..." Maou said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll get you a towel." I say walking to the bathroom. "Take off your clothes." I say hurriedly.

"What?" Maou asked me.

"Take..." I pause, thinking about what I just said. "Your clothes are wet. Go change." I re-word my sentence.

"I was about to say." Maou mumbled and he took off his shirt. I tossed him a towel and I got another one and I walked over to him and started drying off his hair. I touched his hair and it felt a little drier so I placed the towel on the table and walked over to the closet.

"Take off your pants." I pause. "So you can change." I added so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Nice choice of words." Maou said and I tossed a new outfit at him. He catches it and we both kinda just stand there awkwardly for a minute.

"Strip." I tell him.

"No."

"Why? I've seen you naked before." I tell him.

"I don't care." Maou said.

"Whatever. Go change in the bathroom then." I say to him. He gives me an aggressive look and he walks into the bathroom and closes the door. "You big baby." I say out loud.

"I heard that." Maou says through the door.

* * *

I wake up the next morning in Maou's bed to hear Maou coughing.

"You okay babe?" I ask him half asleep.

"Yeah." He answered, his voice hoarse.

"Got sick?" I asked, kissing his forehead. He nods and I try kissing him on the lips.

"You're gonna get sick too." Maou said trying to push me away.

"I don't care." I say kissing him anyways and he snuggles into my chest. "Want some medicine, love?"

"Yeah..." Maou mumbles. I look around and see that Ashiya is nowhere to be found.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"Bathroom." I kiss him once more and I get up and walk over to the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth while looking for the medicine. I find it and set it on the side of the sink and I rinse out my mouth. I take it with me and I walk into the kitchen and I get a glass of water. I walk back over to where my boyfriend was and I kiss him on the forehead.

"Here you go." I hand him the glass of water and the medicine and he takes it and lays back down. I set the cup on the table and I lay back down with him. I gently stroke his hair as he falls back to sleep.

"Goodnight love." I whisper to him.

* * *

"Mmm. Lucifer..." Maou nudged me awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him sleepily.

"Okay I guess." He answered, his voice still hoarse.

"Do you have a sore throat?" I feel his forehead.

"I do a little. My head hurts and my nose is all stuffed up." Maou tells me.

"Poor little baby." I say to him and I kiss him.

"Babe, you're gonna get sick too." He protests but I ignore him.

"How long have I been asleep?" Maou asked me.

"I don't know. I fell asleep too." I grin at him.

"Yeah I know you did." Maou says and he rolls over on his back.

"Don't move. You're sick." I tell him and I get up and I check the time on my computer.

"You know we have a clock on the wall." Maou said and I look over and see it.

"That one is wrong." I tell him.

"What time is it then?"

"17:23." I say.

"It's says 6:23 too..." Maou says out loud.

"Where's Ashiya at?" I wondered.

"He's not here?" Maou asked me.

"No. He wasn't here this morning either." I tell him.

"Look around. Maybe he left a note." Maou said and he tried sitting up but he started coughing.

"Baby, relax. Just lay down and rest." I instruct him and he does so. I look around the apartment and I see a note just like Maou predicted on our tiny table. "Here we go." I say, picking up the note.

" _S_ _ire, Rika_ _and Emila dragged me out of the house today, be back around 8. P. S., Rika said you two looked really cute together_." I grin. "Aww." I say and I look over at Maou. "She said that we look cute together."

"That's only because you're at my side." Maou said and I walk over to him.

"Aww." I look at the clock. "You know, we have an hour and a half before Ashiya comes home... " I suggest.

"No. We can't do anything, I'm sick and I don't want you to get sick too." Maou said.

"I know we can't do anything serious but we can at least kiss." I tell him, climbing back into bed with him.

"I don't want you getting sick. Besides, I feel gross." Maou said.

"I don't care if I get sick. We can be sick together." I say to him.

"Yeah but if you're sick, who will take care of me?" Maou asks me.

"I still would. Besides, that will give me an excuse to spend all day in bed with you." I said.

"I guess. Wait, did you sleep all day with me?" Maou asks.

"Yeah... I did, didn't I?" I pondered.

"You need to sleep more at night. Do you think you're gonna sleep through the night tonight?" He asked me.

"Maybe. I just need to get my energy down." I say and I kiss him.

"You need to get something down all right." Maou said and I glare at him. "Kidding." He quickly adds.

"You're gonna pay for that." I tell him and I kiss him feverishly.

"You're gonna get sick."

"Then so be it."

* * *

"I'm home." Ashiya announced to us.

"Hey." I say to him.

"Is Maou sleeping?" Ashiya asked me.

"Yeah." I say stroking my boyfriend's hair.

"How long?"

"He woke up around 6 and stayed up till 7 and fell back asleep. Besides taking medicine this morning, he's been sleeping all day." I explained to him.

"Medicine...?" Ashiya questioned.

"Yeah he has a cold."

"Has he eaten?" Ashiya asked me.

"No. _I've_ been sleeping all day too." I say to him.

"That's not healthy for you or him. Lemme make you something." Ashiya said.

"Okay. Not gonna opt out for food." I say and I grin him and he smiled back.

"You know," Ashiya says, getting some vegetables out from the fridge, "You seem happier."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Your overall complexion looks brighter and you look nicer compared to your grumpy aura you gave everyone before. I wonder how sire got you to go out with him."

"Actually, for awhile we weren't going out. Well, we weren't official for a very long time." I tell him.

"Official? What do you mean...?" Ashiya questioned.

"We were just... having fun..." I stop because I felt I was getting a little too personal.

"Fun...?"

"Never mind."

"Wait...You mean that you and him were having..." Ashiya stopped and I nodded.

"That's all I was to him for awhile until Emi found out and we started to do normal couple things." I tell him.

"When Emi found out? What told you that it was official?"

"He kissed me goodbye. He's never done that."

"Maybe he didn't because people were around." Ashiya said.

"I don't think so." I say. He shrugs and starts making our food. I back down and I stroke Maou's hair lovingly.

"You know," Ashiya spoke up again. "It all could just be a misunderstanding on your end. Remember when I asked how long you two have been dating? He said a month. Maybe to him you two were dating long before you thought so. You've never talked about your relationship before, I'm assuming, and because of it, you don't know what you are to him." Ashiya said.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Maybe now you should, just clear up any doubt you might have." Ashiya said and he set two bowls on the table. "That's my opinion though. Let's eat."


	6. Chapter 6: When it rains

After eating, Ashiya picks up our bowls and puts them in the sink. He turns on the water and starts washing them. I lay down on the floor and I stretched.

"That was delicious." I say out loud. "You should cook for me more often."

"You should help around the house more often." Ashiya says back to me.

"Yeah... I figured you might say that." I say. It was quiet for a short time until I hear a clap of thunder and I saw a flash of light coming from outside. I hear dripping coming from outside and in a few minutes, it's pouring. I get up and walk to the window. I stare outside and the lights flickers on and off.

"Power outage?" Ashiya asked.

"I think so." I say and I get up. "We need to get stuff for when the power-" Just then the power shuts off. "Goes out." I finish my sentence and we stand in the dark.

"What happened?" Maou asked, waking up.

"Power went out." I say to him.

"Oh."

"You stay put. Ashiya, find a flashlight." I tell him.

"Okay." Ashiya dug around the kitchen and found a tiny pocket sized flashlight. "Here." Ashiya said.

"Toss it to me." I tell him.

"You won't catch it, it's too dark in here."

"So you want me to bump into stuff going over there?"

"Lucifer, this place is 800 square feet. We don't have enough stuff for you to bump in to besides the table." Maou said. I huff, and walk over to Ashiya and get the flashlight from him. I click it on and look around the ceiling for leaks. Luckily for us, there wasn't any.

"I don't think we can do about the power but wait till it comes back on." I tell them.

"That's just great." Maou says and he yawns.

"Maybe we should just call it a night." I suggest and me and Ashiya got ready for bed, Maou was already in his pyjamas. We got ready and we almost laid down until we heard pounding on the door. I got up and answered it with the flashlight. I scream when I see that it is Emi. "Ahhh! God Dammit Emi! You scary." I say and she shoves me and I fall to the floor. "OW!" I land on my back and I sit up and glare at her.

"Move it NEET." She said and she invited herself in along with Suzuno. "Wow it's dark in here." She commented.

"You three have a power outage too?" Suzuno questioned and I nodded.

"Well, I can't go home because the trains stopped working because of the storm so I'm staying here." Emi said and she sat down at the table. Ashiya lit a candle and placed it on the table.

"You know there is a perfectly good apartment right next door." Maou said all congested.

"What's the fun in that?" Emi said and Maou growled at her.

"Please come in Ms. Kamazuki." Ashiya said to Suzuno who was lingering in the doorway. She bowed politely and took off her shoes too and walked in and sat next to Emi.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I have not yet prepared for this storm. It has caught me off guard." Suzuno apologized.

"Not at all. I think it caught everyone off guard." Ashiya said politely back. I got off the floor and dusted myself off.

"You okay sweetie?" Maou asked, looking over at me. I started walking over to Maou.

"I'll be fine." I mutter, angry at Emi. "Fucking bit-" Right as I said that, Emi swung her leg out, making me trip. I broke my fall with my arms. "Ow! God dammit! Ow!" My wrist hurt really bad doing that.

"You okay?!" Maou asked me concerned, getting up and rushing over to me.

"I'm fine." I strain myself to say. I rolled over on my back and rubbed my hurt wrist and Maou hovered over me. He glared over at her and she had a poker face.

"Emi!" Maou shouted her name.

"That's so disgusting. Before you wouldn't have cared. Why now?" Emi asked and I felt like her tripping me had another motive towards it.

"Because I love him and I care that he got hurt!" Maou said.

"Now. You care now. But what about before? You wouldn't even care if he got beaten up by us." Emi said.

"Yeah I would." Maou said.

"No you wouldn't. You just say that because you care about him now. Your judgement of of other people's actions towards him has changed since you two have started dating. We could call him every name in the book and you wouldn't even bat an eye."

"I've cared about him for a long time. I think I would have." Maou said and I sat up and rubbed my wrist again, like I just got out of handcuffs.

"Why didn't you just tell us before, that you two were dating?" Emi asked and a thought wandered into my head.

 _Was he ashamed of dating someone like me?_

"Because it was none of your business before and it isn't now." Maou said and I looked at him doubtingly.

"What was that face?" Emi asked and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You made a weird face when he said that." Emi elaborated.

"No I didn't." Even though I did make a face. A face of doubt. I think there was another reason why he didn't want to tell anyone. I'm just not sure what.

"Right." Emi said in disbelief.

"Can we talk about something else?" I snapped and Maou looked at me.

"Okay..." Maou agreed confused. I looked down to the ground and looked up when there was a boom of thunder.

"The storm is getting stronger." I said out loud.

"Yeah it is." Maou looked around. "What time is it?" Maou asked.

"8:03." I say to him.

"How do know? You didn't even look." Emi pointed out.

"I just know. I'm psychic." I say mystically and Maou looked at the clock.

"Lucifer it's 8:36." Maou said and Emi laughed.

"Some psychic you are." Emi said.

"Ughhh! Lights! Please turn on so we don't have to deal with Emi!" I groan and a flash of lightning illuminated the room for a brief second and a roll of thunder boomed loudly.

"I doubt we're gonna have lights for the night." Maou said and he sneezed. "It's cold in here." Maou said wiping his nose.

"You still have your cold huh?" I ask and he nods.

"You're sick?" Emi asked.

"Yeah he is." I answer. I feel his forehead and feel that he's freezing. "You feel cold. Kinda like Emi's heart." I say and she throws a tissue box at me. Maou picks it up and gets a tissue out.

"Thanks." Maou said and he blows his nose.

"Bitch." I mutter and Maou smacks my arm.

"Be nice." Maou tells me.

"She started it." I say and Maou rolled his eyes.

"Emi don't throw things or I'm gonna throw _you_ out." Maou said and Emi glared at me.

"Whatever." Emi said. I stuck my tongue out at her and I laid down and stretched.

"I'm tired." I say and Maou kisses my forehead.

"Eck. Gross." Emi said and I grabbed Maou and kissed his passionately on the lips, getting a disgusted squeak out of Emi.

"Ewww! Stoop!" Emi whined and I look over at her and grinned. I felt a wave of sleepiness wash over me and I yawned.

"How are you tired? You slept all day." Ashiya stated and I shrugged.

"I don't really sleep that good." I say and Maou frowned.

"Why?" Maou asked me.

"You try sleeping in a box for a year." I say and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever mister lazy pants."

"Whatever mister 3rd grade insults." I say and Emi laughed and Maou looked at her annoyed.

"What? You guys are hilarious." Emi explained.

"Your face is hilarious." I say back.

"Whatever." Emi rolled her eyes and I yawned again.

"We should probably get to bed." Maou said with a sleepy look on his face.

"You say that like you guys are sleeping together." Emi said and I grinned.

"We are sleeping together." Maou said.

"And we share the same bed now too." I add and her face turned a bright pink.

"Don't say it like that! It sounds like I was asking about something else, not your sleeping arrangements!" She squealed and I laugh.

"Calm down Emilia. I know what you were talking about." I say. "You really should ask about our sex life some other time though." I add and she squeaked.

"I wasn't asking about it in the first place!" Emi yelled and I chuckled.

"Sure you weren't." I mumbled and we heard another boom of thunder and Maou placed his hand over mine.

"We should probably go to bed like we were planning to do before Emi disturbed us." Ashiya said and Emi scoffed.

"Me?!" She shouted and Maou agreed with Ashiya.

"Yeah let's go to bed." Maou said and I smiled at Maou.

"Okay." I said. Ashiya went to his bed and laid down.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Emi asked. Maou rolled his eyes and got up and went to the closet. He got out two blankets and tossed it to the two girls.

"Goodnight." Maou said and I watched Maou get into his bed and he laid down too. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Not yet." I gave him a perverted grin and he glared at me.

"Come on. Really?" He asked me and I pouted.

"Sorry." I say and I crawl over to him and smile. I kiss him on the forehead and he rolled over on his side so I can get into the fluffy coverings. I got in and he covered me up and I cuddled up towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled my face into his chest. He embraced me in a hug like position and I smiled into his chest as I fell asleep to the sound of the raindrops.


	7. Chapter 7: The storm continies

I woke up the next morning to the soft pitter-patter of the rain drops hitting the roof of the apartment building. I shivered, as it was cold in the house, so I snuggled up more to Maou, who was very warm. A few minutes went by and I fell back into a deep slumber. That is until I felt something cold drip on my nose. I looked up sleepily and I felt something drip on me again.

Then I realized that the ceiling is leaking. I huff and I try to wake up Maou. I _try._ "Maou." I whispered and he groaned. I shook him a little but it didn't work. "Maou come on. Get up. The ceiling is leaking." I said to him and I pounded lightly on his chest, but he still refused. "Maou come on." I said again and I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he just held on to me tighter. "Maou get up now." I tell him.

"Noo." He whined and he rolled over onto his side, letting go of me. Frustrated, I moved him to where I was laying and the water dripped down on him too, waking him up as well.

"What the hell?" He mumbled sleepily and he sat up quickly when he realized it too.

"Oh, crap!" Maou said and the water dripped down on him again and he quickly wiped it off. "Dammit."

"I told you the ceiling was leaking, but you were being a baby and wouldn't wake up." I say to him.

"Why do you have to be so noisy in the morning?" Emi asked, waking up, probably because of us.

"Sorry. The ceiling is leaking water." Maou explained.

"Sucks to be you." Emi said, rolling over so she wasn't facing us anymore.

"Thanks!" Maou exclaimed. "Ashiya! The roof is leaking."

"Do something, our trusty housewife!" I said and Maou chuckled.

"Can you be any cuter?" Maou asked and I grinned at him.

"Can you be any stupider?" Emi asked and my smile when away and I looked over at her.

"Can you be any ruder?" I asked her.

"I bet if she tried, she could." Maou said and she glared at him. Then another water drop fell on him. "Dammit. Ashiya! Do something!"

"Did you die?" I asked and he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ashiya said and he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"It's too early for all of this. Can't you deal with this yourselves?" Ashiya asked annoyed.

"But we don't know how." I tell him.

"How do you expect me to?" Ashiya asked.

"You're the housewife. You're supposed to-" Ashiya went and whacked me in the face with his pillow and went back to sleep.

"How dare-!" I was interrupted by water dropping onto my face. "Guess we could ask the landlady."

* * *

"She still freaks me out." Maou said, coming back inside.

"What did she say?" I asked him, laying on the floor, by my desk.

"She called a guy to come and fix it." Maou said and he sat down at the table, where Ashiya, Suzuno, and Emi were sitting too.

"That's good." I say and I yawn. "Ugh. It's too early for this."

"Yeah. Good going, waking everyone up." Emi said and I scoff.

"You're just jealous that I got to sleep next to Maou and you didn't." I said that and Emi's face turned a bright shade of pink.

"No, I'm not!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Just keep telling yourself that." I say and the lights flicked back on. "Ugh. Finally." I said and I stretched my arms and sighed. "Now we don't have to deal with Emi."

"Why you little..." Emi growled and Ashiya stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I rolled on to my stomach.

"Making breakfast." Ashiya said and he opened the fridge and picked up a carton of eggs and looked inside it. "Who all wants breakfast?"

"Me." I said first.

"Leech." Emi growled.

"Bitch." I say back and she threw a tissue box at me. It hit my face and I picked it up and threw it back.

"Children, enough." Ashiya said and he turned to Maou. "Are you gonna want anything to eat?" Ashiya asked.

"Yeah." Maou answered. He looked at the two girls.

"Yes please." Suzuno said.

"No thanks. I'm gonna go home and eat." Emi said and she stood up.

"We don't have enough food for everyone if the leech eats," Ashiya shot me a glare, "so I have to go to the store." I looked at Maou like, _did you see that?!_ Maou huffed.

"Don't call him a leech." Maou defended.

"When he stops being a leech, I'll stop calling him a leech." Ashiya said.

"Maybe when you stop calling me a leech, I'll stop being a leech." I said back.

"So you're admitting that you are, in fact, a leech." Emi said and I growled at her.

"Hey." Maou said in response to my growl.

"Can't you just leave already?" I say and Emi headed towards the door and she started to put on her shoes.

"Let me walk you to the train station." Ashiya said.

"Do you need some assistance at the store? I can come with you." Suzuno said.

"Okay." Ashiya agreed.

"Now leave." I said to those three and they all glared at me.

"Don't order me around." Ashiya said.

"Whose's stopping me?" I snap back.

"I will, if you don't-" I crawl over to Maou and I wrap my arms around his neck and I hang on to him like a child.

"Maaaooou. They're being mean to meee." I whine and they all three look at me shocked like, _seriously?!_

"Are you five?!" Emi shouted and I looked up at her innocently but with a devilish grin across my face.

"See?" I say and I look up at him with puppy eyes. He blushed a little and smiled. Gosh, I wonder what he's thinking right now. Probably about how cute I look right now.

"Be nice to him." Maou gave in and I snuggled into his chest and I turned and grinned at them. Their jaws dropped probably as how easily he gave in to me.

"What?! What just happened?!" Emi shouted.

"I could ask the same question." Suzuno muttered.

"Sire! You can't honestly give into him like that! Remember how he betrayed us? How can you be so forgiving?!" Ashiya shouted and my smile faded away and I frowned. So what if I betrayed them? The past is in the past, he should just let it go. And yes, that is a Frozen quote. I've been watching Disney movies a lot lately online.

"Okay, that's just going too far." I tell them. "As long as Maou has forgive it, then it doesn't matter anymore. You don't have to throw it in my face every time. What's done is done."

"What's done is done?! You blew up an entire bridge and you almost killed us! How can you act so lightly about it! Just because he has forgiven you, doesn't mean we have." Emi said.

"I don't care about what you guys think about me at all. You guys hate me and you act horribly to me-"

"Because you deserve it!" Emi shouted at me. I paused and I looked away. Do I deserve everything I've gotten since I've been here...?

"Okay that's enough!" Maou said and I looked up at him. "He doesn't deserve it. He's already been punished for it so just drop it." Maou defended and I gave him a weak smile. "Don't listen to them." He says to me. I nod and I crawl over to my laptop.

"Ugh." Emi said and she walked out the door.

"We'll see you two later... Don't do anything... weird while we're gone." Ashiya said.

"Is it okay if we leave them home alone together?" Suzuno questioned.

"Yes, because they know we will be back in roughly an hour. They wouldn't dare to do anything." Ashiya said.

"There's a lot of things we could do in just an hour so don't think we wouldn't take the chance." I say, not looking over at them, I just kept clicking on useless websites about magical places and urban legends.

"We're not gonna do anything." Maou reassured Ashiya and Suzuno both.

"Whatever." Emi said and they all three left. I closed my laptop and turned around to face him.

"Why did you say that?" Maou asked me, irritated.

"I was just joking. Sorry." I said to him and his expression softened.

"So what do you want to do for the next hour?" Maou asked. I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me. "Without doing anything sexual." He said sternly.

"No kissing?" I asked innocently.

"You can barely kiss me without getting turned on." Maou said and I blushed.

"No I don't. Shut up." I mumble, embarrassed, and he smirked.

"So what else do you have in mind?" Maou asked.

"We could just talk." I say and Maou looked at me weird.

"What? We barely do, just the two of us." I say and he smiled.

"Okay then. What do you want to talk about?" He stands up and walks over to me and sits back down so now we're face to face.

"Mmm. You have so many people who love you and care for you. So why me?" I ask him and he smiles gently.

"Because you aren't like any other person." Maou said and he kissed me sweetly.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" I asked and he gave me a look.

"Be serious." Maou said smiling.

"Okay. Okay. Do you think I'm a leech? Like, do you think I mooch off of you?"

"No. I'm letting you live here because I love you. You shouldn't have to jump through hoops to keep staying here like they want you to. What else?"

"Why didn't you want anyone to know about us?" I asked and I held my breath while I waited for his response.

"I... You should know."

"Well I don't." I paused and I felt my heart racing and I looked at the ground. "Were you ashamed of dating me?" I barely even mumble.

"What? No of course not. Why would you think that?" Maou asked me.

"You never told me why. You told Emi that it was none of her business... but I don't really believe that's true. If you loved me, you would want to tell the world. Is it because we're guys... or is it because its me?" I asked and I felt my eyes water. I would break if it was because of me.

"Babe. Of course it's not because of you. I do love you... it's just that... " Maou paused and I looked up at him.

"Well?" I say and my voice cracked. He went and held me closer to him.

"Don't cry." Maou said and wiped my eye.

"I'm not crying." I say and he smiled.

"I do love you. Don't ever think otherwise." Maou said.

"I know you do. I think now that you're just avoiding the question."

"Of course not." Maou said.

"Then why didn't you tell them?" I asked again.

"Why didn't you?" Maou said and I frowned.

"This is why I think you were ashamed of dating me before."

"I didn't know if they were gonna accept me." Maou blurted out.

"You? If they were gonna accept you? Just you? What about me? Do you only think about yourself?" I asked harshly.

"I don't just think about myself. I think about you all the time." Maou said.

"About how you wanna fuck me. You don't think about anything other than that." I yelled.

"You always make sex jokes and you're accusing me of thinking that's the only thing I think about?!" He yelled back.

"You always wanted to have sex when we were left by ourselves!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

"You think I'm overreacting? I'm gonna knock your ass out." I growl at him.

"Fight me then. I'll win the first round." Maou said and I glared at him. "Damn, you're so bitchy I think it might be good for you."

"Hostile much?" I say to him.

"Annoying much? Damn. Nobody can ever hold a conversation with you without you either yelling at them or crying. You're a fucking bitch." Maou yelled at me and I slapped him across the face.

"I'm not a bitch!" I scream at him and I ran out the door.

"Come back here I wasn't finished talking to you!" Maou yelled at me.

I hit the bottom on the stairs and yelled, "Well I am! I fucking hate you!" I ran off, not even bother turning back to see if he was chasing after me. Probably not. I turned the corner and saw Ashiya and Suzuno walking along with Emi.

"Lucifer?!" Suzuno said and I pushed past them.

"Wait- hey!" Suzuno called out to me but I wasn't stopping anytime soon. I just wanted to leave.

 **A/N: So, I'm back after a month, my procrastination of anything and everything is killing my life and school. I am 95% sure that I failed 3 of my high school classes this semester. Hopefully I'll be able to pass the finals. That's on December 3 so if I get slow on updating again it's because I'm either studying (probably not) or my mom killed me because I'm failing school. Do you like this chapter? Yes? No? Please tell me!**

 **Until next time~**


	8. Chapter 8: Rainy day, cloudy skies

**A/N: I was kinda worried about how much people would llike them fighting like this so I was nervous, but people are telling me to update this sooo I guess that it's okay.**

I didn't know where else to go and I didn't have any money so I went to the park and sat down at one of the benches. The weather was a little cold, since it has been raining a lot, but nothing life threatening. I stared at the ground, wondering if I did overreact.

"Mister Urushihara?" I look up and see Chiho standing there with her backpack on. It looks like she just got out of school.

"Hey Chi." I say to her.

"What are you doing...out?" Chi asked.

"I..." Should I tell her that I'm fighting with Maou? "I'm just... chillin'."

"Oh. Okay." Chiho said with a bright smile. "Um, well... I was going to go over to your house..."

"Okay." I say and she stared at me for a minute.

"Are you okay? You seem upset..." Chi asked.

"I'm fine." I told her and she gave me an unsure look. I looked down at the ground and she walked over and sat next to me.

"If you wanna talk I'm here. I don't know why... but it seems like you're having relationship problems."

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

"You could say it's a woman's intuition." Chi said and I chuckled.

"Sounds like something Emi would say." I said and I looked at Chi.

"So something is wrong with you and Maou, huh?" She asked and I nodded. "Not trying to pry in here but... What happened? He made you leave the house so I guess it was pretty bad." Chiho said.

"I left the house because we were arguing." I took a deep breath and continued. "We were dating for a month before anyone found out. I asked him why he didn't tell anyone about us to begin with. One thing lead to another and we were at each other's throats so I left."

"Do you..." She stopped mid sentence.

"Do I what?" I inquired.

"Not to be rude in any way but... Do you think you're gonna break up?" She asked and my heart skipped a beat.

"I don't know... to be honest... I think so."

"Wait... Really?" Chi exclaimed.

"Yeah." I say and she sighs.

"I doubt that. He loves you."

"Well he has a funny fucking way of showing it." I snap.

"It's just one fight. Don't you think you're overreacting?" Chiho said and I looked at the ground and chuckled.

"You know he said the exact same thing." I told her.

"Don't you think that says something?" Chi said and I smiled.

"I might have overreacted... but what would you do if you were in my situation?"

"I would cherish the relationship and not throw it away for anything. You won the lucky raffle that everyone was fighting for. Who cares on how you got there. Just know that he loves you now and forget about what stupid thinking he had in the past."

I listened to her words carefully and smiled. "Thanks Chi. I really needed to hear that." I said to her.

"Anytime. His happiness is mine, so take care of him." Chi said and I nodded.

"Okay. And... sorry for taking your man. You did like him and all."

"It wouldn't have happened with us either way. He has never seen me more than just a friend or coworker." Chi said.

"I hope you do find someone who you can call your own." I say to her.

"You're lucky that you found someone to love. You didn't even have to leave your house."

"You should get a boyfriend soon so we can double date." I say and we with laugh.

"Sounds like a plan." Chi said and I frowned.

"Let's just see if mine can forgive me for what I've done and said." I say and she leaned on my shoulder.

"If you can forgive him, I'm sure he will forgive you." Chi said

"Let's go find out."

* * *

I walked in the door and I saw Maou, Ashiya, and Suzuno sitting at our tiny table. Maou saw me and had a relieved look on his face.

"Hi everybody. Um... Maou? Lucifer has something he wants to say." Chiho said all sing-songily, she is enjoying this _way_ too much. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I'm sorry for what I said... " I paused, "and for what I did."

"Wait. Which part are you apologizing for? Leaving or slapping me?"

You didn't mention hitting him at all." Chi whispered to me.

"For both. For everything. I'm really sorry for everything and I'm never gonna do anything like that ever again." I promised. I paused when he didn't say anything back. "Aren't you going to apologize for what you've said?"

"You started the fight." I looked at him offended and he looked at me not guilty at all.

"You mean everything you said?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"You were overreacting and you do cry and yell whenever you have a conversation someone." Maou said and everyone kinda looked at him like, _'stop talking, Maou.'_

"I do not! Only with assholes like you!" I yell and he laughed.

"See?!" Maou said and I growled at him.

"It took ever ounce of strength I had to come here and apologize to you and this is what you fucking give me? Is being an egotistical asshole is more fucking important that making up with your fucking boyfriend? Is that it, you prick?" I yelled at him. Maou glared at me and let me continue. "Is that how you're gonna play it?" I said and I took a deep breath and growled, "Because if it fucking is, we're done." I say and I walked back outside.

"Urushihara!" Chiho said and followed me out. "Lucifer! What was that?!" Chiho said and I stepped down the stairs.

"That was," I hit the bottom of the stairs and turned around to face her. "Me being done with jerks like him." I say and she squeaked.

"Come on! What did I say about forgiving for what he's done before?!" Chiho said, coming down the stairs too.

"I did. But fuck-face doesn't know when to shut his mouth!" I yell, in hopes he would hear me. I heard the front door open and he stomped down and slammed the door to the stairway open, scaring Chi.

"What did you just call me?" He asked me, coming down the stairs.

"Did I fucking stutter?" I asked him and he got into my face.

"Maou!" Suzuno shouted, following him down to where Chi was standing and Ashiya lingered at the top, not knowing which side to take.

"Can you leave us alone for a minute?" Maou asked them and they looked unsure.

"Trust me, you'll hear us if we're fighting." I tell them and they all go back inside, hesitantly.

Maou glared at me and I stepped back so he wasn't so close to me.

"Lucifer." Maou said but I just stared at the ground. "Lucifer. I'm sorry."

"No you're not." I growled at him and he tried to hug me. I tried to resist him but he trapped me in a bear hug.

"Do you hate me now?" He asked me while I tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"I don't want to touch you. Get off of me." I said.

"Do you hate me?" Maou asked again.

"You're not my favorite person right now." I tell him and I tried to pry his arms off of me.

"Not letting go of you." He said in response to my fussing. "I hurt myself hurting you. I don't ever want to do that again. I'm sorry for being a jerk." Maou said and I stopped fussing and my hands fell to my side and I rested my face into my chest.

"Sorry for cussing you out." I apologized and he lifted my chin up and kissed me.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I deserved it." Maou said and I hummed in agreement. "Are you still breaking up with me?" Maou asked and I sighed.

"No..." I mumble and he squeezes me tight.

"That's a relief. I thought you were." I nod and he kisses my forehead. "I guess we both overreacted." Maou said and I look up and glare at him. "Both of us." He said again and he played with my hair. "You wanna go back inside?" He asked me.

"No." I answered. "I just wanna stay here for awhile."

"Okay." He said and he sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too." I said back.

 **A/N: Was this a good chapter? Yes? No? It needed conflict or else I would have ran out of stuff to write sooo yeah. Maou went a little bi-polar there, sorry for the OOC-ness. Oh well. See ya in the next chapter!**

 **Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9: When it rains, it pours

It's been about a week after our big fight and everyone has been on their toes. It's relatively silent now, no one comes over anymore except for Rika, who is only here for 10 seconds to pick up Ashiya for their dates. They're dating now, by the way, how cute.

Maou and I don't talk anymore now, I think that's a bad thing since our relationship took such a big hit, but I'm not gonna be the person to break the week-long silence. At least not yet. You would think that we'd be talking more, but it's the other way around. I don't even know why. Maou and I have stopped sleeping next to each other too. He says that he's going to sleep and he just looks at me for a split second and then lays down to sleep. I think that's what hurts the most about it.

All I do now is just play on the computer, I don't move except to go to the bathroom, and Ashiya brings me my food. I'm pretty sure I've lost like 10 pounds this week, despite me not moving a single inch. I think I've gone into a bit of a depression.

"I'm going to work," and "I'm home," is the only thing I've heard Maou say besides what he wants to eat to Ashiya. But tonight, I'm going to talk to him. Nothing major, just a light conversation.

"I'm home." Maou announces to us, Ashiya was in the kitchen, making katsudon, something Rika taught him to make. I was at my computer, researching magical spots that are here on earth. I kinda made myself look presentable, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and cleaned up around my desk. I also made sure that I slept enough, so I don't look tired or pale.

"Welcome home." I said, beating Ashiya to the punchline, and they both looked at me. I was fully turned around and I had my knees pressed to my chest and my arms resting on my knees. I smiled at Maou gently and lovingly. "How was your day?" I asked him.

"Um, good." Maou replied, and he looked at Ashiya confused. I frowned but I smiled again when he looked back at me. I sighed and kinda panicked when I couldn't think of anything else to say, my mind drew a blank. I quickly changed the subject to the one thing I love more than Maou; food.

"Ashiya, when's dinner ready?" I asked him, nonchalantly.

"In about 10 minutes." Ashiya said, looking over at the stove.

"Smells delicious. What's it called again?" I asked him.

"Cats doom." Ashiya said and Maou's face lit up.

"Ooh." Maou said and I grinned at how happy he looked.

"Didn't you say Rika taught you how to make it?" I asked.

"Yeah. She also said it differently too."

"Like, Katsudon?" I say and he nods.

"Yeah." He answers and I chuckle.

"You guys say it wrong." I say and Maou looks at me. I look at him and it gets quiet again. The peaceful and light atmosphere that I had created was destroyed to a heavy one. "You guys say it wrong, it's Kats-su-don, not cats doom." I say and I grin, trying to bring back the nice mood, but it doesn't work and my smile fades away.

"Yeah. I guess we do say it wrong." Maou said monotonously and he looks at the ground. I sigh and I stare at his emotionless face. Ashiya quickly goes back to cooking and Maou walks further into the apartment and sets his wallet, phone, and keys onto the table. My heart sank as I just watched as he sat down and waited for the food to get done.

Ashiya finishes cooking dinner and he looks at me. "Come eat." He says and he sets out the food for us. I stand up and walk over to the table and sit down. They both look at me weird since I didn't fall at all.

"I learned how not to fall when I stand up after sitting down for a long time." I explain to them and Ashiya rolled his eyes.

"Glad that computer is finally paying off." Ashiya said sarcastically. I look at the food he has made for us and I smile.

"This looks really good Ashiya." I say to him and I take a bite out of the food. "It tastes good too." I say and I take another bite. Maou looked at me and started eating too. "Mmm." I say and they start eating too. "So, was Mg Ronalds busy today?" I asked.

"Not really." Maou said and I turned to Ashiya.

"How is Rika doing?" I ask him.

"She's doing fine. She knows a lot of recipes so she's teaching me how to cook them, and she's teaching me how to get the best deals on groceries is we have more food on Sire's low salary." Ashiya said and I nodded.

"That's great." I say. "You two are dating right?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned.

"I was wondering maybe we could double date. You know, me, Maou, you and Rika." I say and I looked over at Maou. "Is that okay, sweetie?" I said and Maou shrugged.

"I don't really care. Do whatever you want to do." Maou said and I looked down at my plate. This silent treatment is killing me.

"Okay then." I say and we finish dinner without another word.

* * *

The next day I was being left home alone with Maou, while Ashiya went out with Rika.

"I swear you two hang out more than me and Maou." I whisper to Rika while Maou talked to Ashiya about something.

"Really? Is it because you two had that big fight?" Rika asked and I looked at her confused like, _how did you know about that?_ "Ashiya told me you two had this big blowout." She explained. "So how's everything going between you two?"

"We haven't talked to each other since then." I tell her and she gasped.

"Really? That sounds bad." Rika said and I nodded.

"Girl, you have no idea. We barely even look at each other. I think it's over between us, to be honest." I tell her and she sighed.

"You just need to talk to him." Rika said.

"I've tried to have a conversation with him but I always get one-word replies. Like last night, I asked him how was work and he was just like, alright. And I was like, were you busy? And he was like, no. It takes two to have a conversation, right?!" I vent out to her and she crossed her arms.

"Wow, that's rough. I think you should just wait for him to talk to him and if he doesn't, then just leave him. He's not worth the trouble if he just plain out ignores you like that." Rika said.

"I guess." I say.

"Ready to go?" Ashiya asked Rika and she nodded.

"See ya, and good luck." Rika said to me and I waved goodbye.

"You two behave, okay?" Ashiya teased and I rolled my eyes. Ashiya closed the door and it was just the two of us. I looked at Maou and he looked at me and we just stood there awkwardly.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"We could talk." I said and he laughed.

"No way. I got bitch slapped the last time I talked to you." He said and I blinked.

"We haven't spoken to each other in over a week." I told him.

"We talked just last night." He said defensively.

"No. You just answered all of my questions with as little words as you possibly could. _I_ talked to Ashiya." I said to him.

"We're talking now, aren't we?"

"No. We're arguing." I said and he rubbed his head.

"What do you want from me?" He yelled at me and I got mad again.

"I want my loving boyfriend back. All I got was this fucking prick who could care less about me."

"That's not true, and you know it. I would give up the world for you." Maou said and I huffed.

"Yeah, you sure as hell proved it this week by ignoring me." I gritted through my teeth.

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"Right. Now how would you phrase it then? Intentionally not talking to me? Disregarding me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you! I talked to you when you asked me something!"

"But why is it that that's the only thing I got from you?" I asked him and he paused. "I tried my damndest to talk to you and all I got was nothing!"

"I needed space." He answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me that?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to screw up our relationship more than it already was."

"We were fine until you stopped talking to me." I said back.

"It wasn't fine for me." I felt my heart break after he said that and I swallowed hard and I took a deep breath, getting my composure back.

"Then tell me these things." I said and I took a couple steps towards him. "I love you... and I wouldn't want to cause you any harm." I said and I kissed him lightly. "Is anything at all else that's bothering you? I don't want it snowballing us again. There's only so many flights a relationship can have in a single month before it breaks."

"Is that really true?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I've seen it happen on tv before. Ross and Rachel, JD and Elliot..."

"American shows are just a whole bunch of nonsense." Maou said and I rolled my eyes.

"I like them." I said and he smiled.

"And I like you." He said and he gave me a bear hug.

"You like my body." I say and he kisses my forehead.

"Not _just_ your body."

"What _do y_ ou like about me then?"

"I like your purple eyes, your carefree attitude, how you don't let anyone tell you what to do. I like how nobody can upset you but me. You don't let anyone knock you down." Maou said and I smiled.

"Actually... That's not true. A lot of people can upset me easily. I just don't let anyone see it."

"Really?" Maou said, surprised.

"Yeah." I said back and he sat down on the floor.

"Tell me more about yourself that I don't know." He said and I sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he held me tight.

"Well, I don't trust many people."

"You trust me right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I answered.

"I dunno." He said and he gave me a stupid smile that made me smile. "Is there anything at all _you_ want to get off your chest? Becasue after this, it's a new chapter." Then a certain conversation flew into my head that I never got the chance to tell him about.

You know, that thing about me not knowing we were in a real relationship until a month later? It's not an important topic, I just wanted to tell him that... wait...

Should I?

"Well?" He asked and I laid into his chest more.

"Well... this isn't really important but..." I mumbled and I sighed out a nervous breath.

"What is it?" He interlocked his hand into mind to ease my nerves.

"I... didn't know that we were dating until everyone found out." Maou turned my head to look at him and he had a confused expression.

"So I guess... You mean that you found out when everyone else did." Maou summarized I chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said and he rubbed my thigh lovingly.

"We so need more communication in our relationship." Maou said.

"Mmm..." I closed my eyes and he kissed my neck. He turned me around and pushed me down to the floor. He climbed on top of me and kissed me passionately. My heart raced as his tongue slid into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I moaned and I slid my hand down to his waist and I grabbed his ass. He broke the kiss and he stared into my eyes.

"You really want to do that?" He asked me and I squeezed his ass again.

"Hell, yeah I do." I said and he grinned viciously.

"It's sooo on." Maou said and he bit my neck hard.

"Yesss." I moaned in responses and I threw my head back in pleasure.

* * *

"We're home. Rika's staying for dinner." Ashiya said, walking through the door. My face was flushed so I quickly turned back to the computer screen.

"Did you two make up?" Rika asked, probably because of our conversation before they left.

"Nosy, much?" I mumble and Ashiya scoffed.

"Annoying much?" Ashiya said and I laid down on the floor and looked at Maou.

"Maaaooou. Ashiya's being mean to me." I whine and Rika's face lit up.

"Why is your face red?!" Rika said and my eyes widened. I quickly sat up and covered my face. "What were YOU two doing before we came back? I guess... _making up?"_ Rika said and I squeaked.

"No!" I quickly said, my face red with a mix of embarrassment.

"Oh my God! You did! Tell me exactly what happened!" Rika said, stars shining in her eyes.

"No fucking way!" I protested and I glanced at Maou who had his head down on the table, laughing his ass off. "Shut up, you!" I say to him and _his_ face was red from laughing too much.

"Having another argument?" Emi taunted and I turned and looked over at her and frowned.

"Emi! At least have the decency to knock before you barge in to someone's apartment!" Maou shouted at her and Rika laughed at them, claiming that Emi was in love with him.

I chuckled and clicked on a website called, Facebook. I'm 'friends' with some people that I met and played games with online so I can talk to them and see more about what they do in their normal lives. I scrolled down the page and saw a recent picture of my friend Takashi, he just had a child with his girlfriend. I saw him holding his newborn daughter in his arms and my expression softened. I looked over at my boyfriend, who was arguing with Emi again and I smiled at him. He stopped talking to her and looked over at me and smile back. I looked back at the computer and sighed inwardly.

I wonder if Maou would be a good father...

 **A/N: My sister told her boyfriend that she wanted a baby. He choked on his cereal. I then wondered what would happen if Lucifer went baby crazy on Maou too?**

 **Until next time~**


	10. Chapter 10: Kids?

I laid down on the floor, deep in thought while Maou and Ashiya ate breakfast the next morning. It was quiet and I wasn't really hungry so I opted out on breakfast. I could tell that he was worried, I could see the look in his eyes. I was laying on my stomach and I used my arms as a pillow. I dreamed about the love of my life and how far we were gonna take this relationship. Some people might but know it but I am a hopeless romantic, surprising, I know. I may not act like it but I am one of those sensitive type guys. I might be rude and mean but aren't we all?

"Whatcha thinking about Luci?" Maou asked, probably realizing that I've been staring at him.

"Don't call me Luci." I say like a child.

"Don't stare at me all creepy like that." Maou replied and I looked away from him and I stared at the wall.

"What's up with him?" Ashiya asked.

"How should I know?" Maou said and I mumbled something back at him. I don't even think it was words. I was thinking, more or less daydreaming, about the future too much say something witty back. After a short time I heard them shift around and I knew they were finished with breakfast. I heard Maou walking towards me so I looked up at him. Maou sat down next to me and poked my face.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked me again.

"I wanna have kids." I say and Ashiya dropped a dish he was holding and Maou's face heated up.

"What?!" Maou practically shouted.

"No?" I ask him.

"I mean I'm not saying yes." Maou mumbled and I looked at him upset. "But I'm not saying no either." He quickly added.

"Couldn't even afford a child even if you wanted to." Ashiya said. "And- I'm pretty sure you two are males." Ashiya said and I huffed.

"Yeah I know. Guys can't have kids. But seahorses can! How cool is that?" I say all excited and Maou chuckled.

"We're not seahorses, though." Maou said.

"Yeah I know. But we could adopt a kid." I say and Maou looks at me unsure. "Just an idea." I mumble.

"A very random idea. We've been only dating a month and you're thinking about kids." Maou said and I pouted.

"I was just saying I wanted kids. Not like, right now. But in the future." I say and Maou looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um..." Maou mumbled and rubbed his head. "I don't really know..." Maou said and I looked down on the ground.

"Do you want kids?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Never really thought about it." Maou said sincerely. "I guess you have." Maou said and I smiled at him.

"Yeah. A little." I tell him.

"I'll think about it." Maou said and he looked at me. "You've been thinking about kids for a long time now haven't you?" Maou said and I grinned at him.

"I was thinking about Isabel for a girl..." I say and Maou groaned.

"You have." Maou gave me a hug. "No kids. Not for at least a year." Maou said.

"Then after a year...?" I ask.

"Then _maybe._ " Maou said, strongly emphasizing the word 'maybe'. I squeak in excitement.

"You're gonna be a dad then!" I say excitedly and he chuckled.

"You're gonna be the mom." Maou said and I grinned at him. "I swear you are still an angel at heart."

"I didn't fall on purpose. I was kicked out." I say and he hugged me.

"Good thing too. I wouldn't have ever met you." Maou said and I smiled at him.

"Love you." I say and I kiss him and stand up and walk over to my desk. He leans back and smiles.

"Love you too."


	11. Chapter 11: Baby crazy

"Hey, I'm-" Maou said, walking in the door but stopped when he looked at me. I had a little baby, about a week old, in my arms. Ashiya and Rika walk in behind him and looked at me as why Maou stopped in the middle of the doorway. Ashiya's jaw dropped and Rika had a confused looked on her face.

"Lucifer, I said we were going to think about adopting kids in a year, not a day." Maou said slowly, probably because he's freaked out to hell.

"I know." I said, nonchalantly.

"Then what is it doing here?" Maou asked me, the concern in his voice being very strong.

"I'm babysitting." I said and a look of relief washed over Maou and Ashiya's faces. "For the next 18 years." I said and Ashiya glared at me. "I'm kidding. This is my friend, Takashi's kid. He wanted me to watch her." I said and Maou gave me a suspicious look.

"Why would you do something nice for anybody?" Maou asked and I frowned at him.

"Maou! You don't ask somebody that!" Rika said in a high pitched voice.

"I didn't mean for that to sound mean or anything! I just wanted to know." Maou defends.

"Do you even know _how_ to care for an infant?" Ashiya asked and I scoffed at him.

"Of course Ashiya, I wouldn't have agreed to do this if I didn't know how." I said and Ashiya stared at me with disbelief. I rolled my eyes and clicked on a tab and it had on there in bold letters, How to Take Care of an Infant.

"Dammit, Lucifer! If you didn't know how to take care of the kid, then why did you agree?!" Maou shouted at me.

"Because I knew I could look it up!" I said back, "Besides," I get up and I walk toward Maou. "Look how cute she is." I say and they all looked at the baby.

"Aww. She's got such a pudgy face." Rika said

"Don't get any ideas." Ashiya said and she chuckled.

"I'm just looking." She said and she played with the baby's hand.

"You wanna hold her?" I asked Rika and she nodded. I handed it to her and she squealed with happiness.

"This could be us." I said to Maou and he glared at me.

"I knew you were babysitting this kid for a reason." Maou said.

"Why don't you want to have kids?" I asked him.

"Because a week ago we were fighting. I don't know if we're even gonna stay together. Let's just-"

"You don't think we're gonna last?" I said and Maou looked at me.

"Um... Well I-" Maou mumbled and I frowned at him. "Can we talk about this later?" Maou asked, frustrated, and I sighed.

"Fine." I said and I took the baby out of Rika's hands and I put on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" Maou asked me.

"Anywhere but here." I said and I closed the door. I fixed my shoe and I almost made it to the staircase when Maou caught up to me.

"No. No. No! You are not leaving. Not again." Maou said and he grabbed my shoulder and made me face him. Rika and Ashiya both poked their heads out the door and I glared at them. Ashiya straightened up and walked over to me and took the baby out of my arms.

"Don't leave any noticeable bruises on sire, he has work tomorrow." Ashiya said and he gave he baby to Rika and went back inside with her.

"What does he mean by that?" I asked him and he moved his shirt and on his neck was a _very_ noticeable hicky there. I stifled a laugh and I looked at him. "I did that?" I said, shocked and amused.

"Ashiya noticed it when we went shopping so he either means don't leave another hicky like yesterday," I blushed a little when he said that, "or, if we get into a physical fight, don't leave any bruises on my face." Maou said and I stepped a little closer to him and he grinned arrogantly.

"Fucking say _anything_ like that again about leaving me and you're dead." I whispered in his face, and his face turned from arrogant, to fear.

"Should I be scared?" He asked.

"Very." I said and gave him a smile. He gave a little smile back but you could still see the fear on his face. "Come on, you're Satan, and you're afraid of a tiny guy like me?" I said and he kissed me and it took my breath away.

"You terrify me because I could never hold the task of hurting you at all. You have complete control over me." Maou said and I smiled gently at him.

"I want a baby." I say to him.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a dad, yet." He said and I looked down at the ground sadly.

"Don't guilt trip me." He said and he lifted my head up to look up at him. "I don't know if we're even going to stay together or if we're going to be together a year from now. We couldn't even afford a child even if we wanted to. We can barely feed ourselves with how much I'm making now. You know how much stress that would be on us?" Maou said and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"But you know how cute babies are? They're soft and so cute. I could stay home and take care of her while you went to work. I could teach her how to use the computer and how to cook. She could make you adorable drawings of us and our family and you would come home and we'd all eat dinner together. We would read her stories and tuck her into bed. Then we would snuggle up together and it would be absolutely perfect." I said and he smiled widely at me.

"She?" He said and I nodded.

"She's the only girl I'm gonna let you love." I said and he kissed me.

"What does she look like?"

"She's got blond hair and blue eyes, she has little braided pigtails. Maou, she's so beautiful and so smart." I said and he hugged me.

"That's gonna be our dream then. We're gonna get financially situated, were gonna get married and then we're gonna have a daughter. If you want to have any more kids then tell me first instead of going all crazy on me." He said my face lit up.

"You want to marry me?" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah. I mean eventually." Maou said and I smiled.

"Wow." I said and he looked at me.

"Lucifer, now listen to me, don't go all psycho girlfriend and start planning a wedding that I can't afford." Maou said and I nodded.

"Come on, I'm not a girl. I don't want a fluffy wedding, okay?" I said and he sighed and his face softened.

"I was just clearing up any miscommunications, okay?" Maou said and I smiled and I kissed him deeply.

"I'm not gonna do anything crazy." I said and I went back inside.

Little did he know is that I am, in fact, going to do something _very_ crazy.


	12. Chapter 12: A winter night

**A/N: I got an idea for this and I just had to post it. Happy holidays everyone!**

I took a deep breath in and out, and looked at my breath come alive. I shivered and snuggled up to my boyfriend as he watched the snow fall from the sky. It was a perfect winter night. I wanted to take a walk outside since it was snowing for the first time this season, and Maou wanted to tag along. We walked down to the park hand in hand and sat down on an icy bench. We stared up into the cloudy night sky, watching the snowflakes fall peacefully.

"I never knew you liked doing these things." Maou said.

"There's a lot of things I like to do." I pause. "Not like that." I say trying to refrain him from thinking of something else.

"I don't know which one of us has a dirty mind. Either you know when I might think of something dirty or you do it first and make me think wrong." Maou says and I laugh.

"Maybe both." I say and I lean on him. "I don't know why but I love nature. Not the real world like trains and coffee shops but the weather and trees." I say to him.

"That's because you're still an angel at heart." Maou said and I smirk.

"Maybe at heart." I say monotonous.

"You're as beautiful as one too." Maou said and he kissed my forehead.

"Just not the right mindset." I say and he agrees.

"I'm thankful that you fell from heaven. I would have never met you." Maou said and I tried to smile. "Do you ever miss it?" He asked me.

"Miss what?" I ask.

"Heaven. Being a good angel. Having crystal white wings..."

"Sometimes." I say truthfully. "But if I had to do it all over again I would. I love you and I would pick you over white wings any day." I say and I look at the ground, embarrassed.

"I love you too." Maou said. Just then I sneezed. "We should go home." Maou said and I shake my head.

"I'm fine." I wipe my nose. "You know, I've been researching human religion, and whenever someone sneezes they say bless you because they thought the devil was trying to steal your soul." Maou chuckled.

"Really?" Maou asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah. Some say it's to bless you from not getting the black plague that happened in Europe. There's a lot of crazy stuff about you and crazy theories about all kinds of things."

"Like what?" He asked me, moving closer to me.

"Like how people get possessed by you and how if you're gay you will be punished." I tell him and he smirked.

"Never met a person in hell that were there _just_ for being gay." Maou muttered.

"How mad would they be if they found out that the devil was gay himself?" I asked.

"Probably that's the reason why they don't want others to be gay." Maou mumbled and I laughed and I sneezed again.

"Don't let the devil get you now." Maou said and I stifled a laugh.

"He already has me." I say and I lean into a kiss but I flicked head down and I sneeze yet again.

"Come on." He grabs my hand and he stands up.

"Fine." I say and I stand up too. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. He kisses me lightly.

"We can do this anytime." Maou whisper and I nod, looking into his orange eyes. He kisses me again and we walk back home, holding hands.


	13. Chapter 13: Till death do us part

I sat at my desk, scrolling the web of any "non-destructive" ways to conjure magic. Ashiya was cooking lunch just like usual. Maou was at work and Suzuno was off shopping for food or something like that. It was just like any other day. Until I got a phone call. Yes, I have a cell phone now. Maou got it for me so we can stay in touch or something like that if I'm ever away from my computer and nowadays, that's becoming more frequent. My phone buzzed and I looked at it with curiosity. I didn't recognize the number so I answered it in a questioning tone.

"Hello?"

"Urushihara!" Chiho's voice shouted at me in a panicked tone. "Urushihara, it's bad, it's really, _really_ bad!"

"Woah, hey. Take a breath. What happened?" I instructed her and she took a deep, calming breath.

"Mister Maou got hurt! He's in the hospital!" Chiho shouted and my eyes widened and my heart dropped.

"WHAT?" I screamed into the phone, jumping up quickly, making Ashiya turn around, "Where is he?!"

"The hospital!" She said and I gritted my teeth.

"No fucking shit, sherlock! I don't know Tokyo! Where is the hospital?!" I yelled at her, mostly because I was scared, and she gave me the directions to the hospital and I quickly put on a hoodie to cover up and I sprinted to the hospital, ignoring Ashiya's shouts about where I was going, or what had even happened.

I panted hard as I sprinted in the doors of the main entrance of the hospital and Chiho sat there, looking worried in the waiting room. "Chiho!" I called out to her in a panic and she looked over at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Urushihara, this is all my fault! I'm sorry!" She cried out and ran up to me and hugged my waist, sobbing. I looked at her awkwardly. The only other people who had ever hugged me was my brother Michael and Maou.

"Chiho, what happened?!" I asked her and she looked up at me and hiccuped. Her eyes were red and puffy while tears streamed down her face.

"He- *hic* He..." She couldn't form words, she was crying too much.

"Hey, calm down, come here." I gave her a tight embrace and she held me tight back and we stood there for a few minutes. I got a few stares and stuff from other people but I ignored them. "You okay?" I asked her, which I should've to begin with.

"Yeah. M-Maou was hit by a car..." My heart raced as I held her even tighter, "He pushed me out of the way and he took the hit. He was unconscious and-" She started sobbing even more so I hushed her.

"Hey, calm down. You're okay, right? No broken bones?" I asked and she pulled away from me and showed me her elbow. It was gashed open and it looked like it hurt pretty bad. I looked around for a second, to make sure no one was looking, and touched it gently, healing it completely. She looked at me in awe and smiled, but it slowly faded and looked down at the ground.

"You can't do that with mister Maou, now can you?" She muttered in a quiet voice and she sniffled. "He could die and-"

"I would bring him back to life." I finished for her and she looked at me shocked.

"You can do that?!" She asked me and I cocked my head to the side.

"I could _try,"_ I said and she frowned at me.

"It should-"

"No no no." I said before she could even talk, "You better not be thinking 'it should be me, not him' Chiho."

"I-" I gave her a hug and hushed her, yet again.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." I said and a doctor walked up to me.

"Are you the family of Sadao Maou?" He asked and I nodded and looked down at Chiho, who had her face buried into my chest.

"Would you like to see him?" He asked and we both nodded at the same time.

"Yes, please," I say and he waved for us to follow him and we did so, wandering through the hallways until we got to a room that had the door open and Maou was laying on a bed with a cast on his right arm. He noticed us and grinned.

"Hey, guys." He said and Chiho and I ran up to him.

"Are you okay, babe?" I asked while Chiho started to cry again.

"Oh, mister Maou! I'm so sorry for getting you hurt!" She managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Of course, I'm okay," He said and he looked up at me, "I'm fine."

"Your arm is broken, stupid. That's not fine." I said and he frowned at me.

"You're all sweaty. Did you run here?" He asked me and I nodded.

"It's the middle of the day. It's not like I could've flown here." I said in a bland tone and he smiled at me.

"Yeah! I called him and he was here in 15 minutes!" Chiho said in realization.

"From home?" Maou asked and I nodded. "What?! That's like at least 5 miles!"

"I run faster when it's about you," I muttered while blushing a bit.

"Aww," Maou said and he 'booped' my nose with his good hand.

"Shut up. I was worried." I said and I pushed his arm away and blushed even more.

"Aww! That's soo cute!" Chiho said with little hearts popping up around her and I kissed Maou on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay," I whispered in his ear and he kissed me on the lips.

"Me too." He said and I blushed even more. I stood up and Chiho was staring with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, you two are so cute. In sickness _and_ in health." She said and I smiled and looked at him.

"Until death do us part."

 **A/N: So, I'm back. And I couldn't think of anything, so I kinda just pulled this out of my ass... lol. I wanted to write something sad, but I don't want Lucifer to be miserable. At least not yet. It's gonna get worse before it get's better, so fair warning. At least I'm writing again, right? Haha XD**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter which should be out tomorrow. I'm on a roll here!**

 **Until next time~**


	14. Chapter 14: Patience is Key

"Lucifer," Maou called out for me and my eye twitched, "Can you get me a glass of water?"

"I got you a glass of water 20 minutes ago," I answered back, trying my hardest not to sound annoyed but it wasn't working so well. Ashiya stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the kitchen while drying his hands. "You're in the kitchen, can _you_ get your highness some water?" I snapped at him and Ashiya scoffed.

" _I_ have to go to work right now so you can either go out and get a job too so I don't have to be working 3 jobs simultaneously _or_ you can get him a glass of water," Ashiya yelled at me and he put on his shoes and left the house. I let out a loud sigh and got up and got him a glass of water. Everyone is on edge because Maou can't work with a broken arm and the reason I'm playing servant is because they found out that he had a fracture in his foot, so he can't walk either. It was a bitch to get him home since we couldn't just warp him home, so we had to pay for one.

And money doesn't grow on trees. So, Ashiya picked up the slack while I offered to take care of him. The first few days were fun, and then it just got annoying.

"You know this is exactly what having a kid is like," Maou said after he was finished drinking his water. I walked back to the kitchen and put the cup in the sink.

"Children aren't as needy as you," I muttered and he scoffed.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let Chiho get hit by that car?" He shouted at me and I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me. "Don't you _dare_ answer that."

"Well, what do you expect? This sucks. I hate this. I want you to be better." I said and an idea popped into my head. "Wait..."

"What?" He questioned and I quickly walked up to my computer and started typing on it.

"I saw this page... on the internet," I muttered and I went to all the saved links I had and clicked on a specific one. "There's this website that shows you spells and pentagrams. We can make you better using one of these." I said and I scrolled down the page.

"Lucifer, we aren't qualified to use black magic like that," He said to me but I shook my head.

"You aren't, but I am. Even if I'm not, I'll take the risk anyways." I told him.

"You're not doing this," He scolded me but I shook my head again. I got out a piece of paper that was lying on my desk and sketched out a pentagram. I set it on the table and went back to my computer. I wrote down all of the ingredients that I needed and moved Maou so he was by my computer so he could use it while I was gone.

"Don't worry, babe." I gave him a kiss. "I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

I lit the final candle and Maou looked at me nervously.

"It's one thing to do it as a demon. But as a human... you could kill me. Or you could do something wrong." Maou told me in a worried tone.

"I've done this before, don't worry." I said and I started the ritual. A dash a salt there, a few words there, a herb and... voila! A thin smoke blew around the room and when it passed, I looked at Maou.

"Did it work?" I asked him and he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You tell me." He said back and I helped him stand up and put pressure on his foot. It didn't hurt him at all.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital and they'll tell us for sure." I told him and he nodded.

 _A fun hospital ride later..._

The doctor came in and looked at Maou's chart. "It's remarkable," The doctor said. "You're injuries healed up quickly. It's like you weren't ever hurt in the first place." I smiled proudly at Maou and he smiled back. "But," The doctor said and I frowned. "It says here, that you're pregnant." Maou glared at me and my eyes widened.

"SAY WHAT NOW?" I shouted at him.

 **A/N: Lucifer wanted a baby, so I gave him one. Hahaha just wait until the others find out! Oh, this is gonna be a fun time for them! X)**

 **Until next time~**


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble in Paradise

Nothing but her putrid laughter filled the air as it looked like Ashiya was having an aneurysm.

"You're freakin' pregnant! The king of _hell_ is pregnant! And I thought my day couldn't get any better!" Emi cackled until she doubled over, becoming a laughing mess on the floor.

"I don't know why we told her." I muttered, watching the pink haired hell spawn (Ironic, I know) wipe away her tears and collecting herself. I glanced over at Ashiya, who's had the same "holy shit we're all gonna die" kinda look since we told him.

"You alright there, Ashiya?" I asked, waving my hand over his face, regaining his attention. He blinked a couple of times, bringing himself back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what?" He looked dazed, like he thought he was dreaming or something.

"Maou got knocked up by this freak, that's what!" Emi shouted, busting out laughing yet again, receiving a death glare from the love of my life next to me, who hasn't let go of my hand (or lessened his grip, for that matter) since we got the news.

"Emi, please calm yourself. I don't think the king is appreciating you laughing at his misfortunes."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure this is a lot more than a small "misfortune" there, Ashiya!" She started laughing again, and I noticed Maou's grip on my hand strengthen even more, making me whimper, catching the attention of Suzuno.

"Um... Are you alright, good Sadaou?" Suzuno asked in her formal tone. Maou gazed at her sharply before replying in a husky tone; "This doesn't leave this apartment." Emi's laughter stops abruptly once she hears how serious his tone is. "I don't care who asks, this doesn't leave this apartment. I'm reversing the spell soon, so just forget about it." Maou lets go of my hand and I breathe out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. He stands up and makes his way out of the door without another word.

"Wow.. that got serious all of a sudden." Emi said, staring at the door.

"That was your fault," I said, standing up and swiping my shoes from the floor, swinging the door open, catching a glimpse of him walking down the stairs with a blank expression. I throw on my shoes, not caring if they're on properly or not and raced after him.

"Babe, hey," I say, reaching for his hand, but he quickly swatted away my hand. His eyes were glowing red, giving me a flashback of when he was super pissed at me because of what I did at Sazazuka Station.

"Don't even." He snarled at me, making my blood run cold and my hands clammy. I hate when he's angry. I like seeing him smile more.

"Ba- Maou..." I quickly correct myself, even though I don't know why. I don't feel like he's my boyfriend at the moment, but rather a soldier, a general... practically nothing.

"This is your fault. Don't talk to me. I'm going out. Don't follow me." He snapped in a low tone, almost like a growl and without so much as a second of hesitation, he turns the corner and walks off the property, leaving me dumbfounded. Of course, like the little rebel that I am, I follow after him like a puppy in the rain.

* * *

After a series twists and turn, we end up at the park. The cool, crisp wind blows through both of our hair, leaving a ambient sound in the air. He turns around and faces me, and I make no move to hide. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, not like before. Usually if I disobeyed an order in Ente Isla, my "pretty face" would've been bashed into the cement already.

"Thanks." He muttered, and I silently knew what he was talking about. He wanted me to follow him.

"I'm sorry." I say in a low voice, almost a whisper with a quiver in my tone. I don't make eye contact with him whatsoever.

"Don't be. That... that was unnecessary. I shouldn't have snapped like that." His words melted into me like silk, healing any hurt feelings I had at that moment. "I-" I didn't hear what he said after that, I tuned him out. I don't know why I expected him to react in any other way that he did. I mean, after all, he is the King of fucking hell and I'm some lowlife who crashed into their life and said 'I'm home!'

"Are you listening to me?" I heard what he said but I didn't answer. Instead I closed my eyes, feeling the cold air pass by me one more time in a harsh breeze. His arms wrapped around my tiny frame, warming me up almost instantly, waking up butterflies that I didn't know still existed in my stomach. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"You must've had a reason." I told him. "You don't burst out like that at random. What's on your mind?" My insecurities rose up in me, wondering if he was having second thoughts.

"Emi just pissed me off. Don't overthink it. I am still deeply in love with you." My eyes clouded with a mist, my nose started to run and my insecurities practically busted out of the cage I managed to lock them away in for the longest time.

"But why? You're an amazing, powerful leader and I'm a lowlife piece of shit who doesn't do anything," I practically sobbed, feeling his grasp around me get tighter and tighter with every word I spoke.

"Shut up," He said, my eyes widened at his sudden comment, "Don't you ever say that again." He let go of me and made eye contact with me, wiping away my tears. "Look, I'm not dating you just because I want to fuck you or something. When I look at you, I see my future. I'm not a warm, cuddly bear, and I'm shocked that you're so romantic towards me, given that you're a demon-"

"Fallen angel," I correct him, receiving a goofy smile from him, but then a sudden realization.

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't be shocked. But... this is the first time I've felt love...and the last I'll ever need. My future is nothing without you. I love you so much, and I know I've screwed up a lot but to be completely honest with you Lucifer," He took in a deep breath and said, "I'm absolutely terrified." My eyes widened; out of all the words I thought I'd hear at that second, that was the one phrase I thought I wouldn't hear from him.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Yes, I am absolutely terrified. This is like a whole new side of me that I've never experienced."

"You're a fighter, not a lover." I smirk at him, perfectly executing that quote.

"Well... yeah. Basically. Anyways, um..." He glanced away, trying to collect his thoughts. "I have never felt this way before... and I don't know how this all works. Have you ever been in love before?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ashiya, Suzuno, and Emi arrive at the park. Suzuno gave me a small wave and a smile. I glanced down before looking back at Suzuno before replying;

"Yeah I have. Once."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, yes. I am back. For good this time too. With drama too. How badly would people freak out if this was the prequel to Babysitting your crush? Lol, it's not. I just want more drama. (It's not like I'm not getting enough drama in my personal life, it's just a nice, salty, bittersweet twist)**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
